Betrayal
by 512pandabear
Summary: it is the first hunger games and many things are happening in Alyxandra's and Gabriel's lives


Chapter One

_District 4_

ALYXANDRA

I yawned waking up. "What are my chores for today?" I think for a moment. "Crap! Today is the reaping!" I got up shaking my brother awake. "Matt! Get up! We have to get ready for the reaping!" He woke up groaning. "Do we have to go?" he asks. "We have to go unless you want to be taken to the whipping post in the town square…again" He gets up. "No way am I going there again!" he rubbed his back. "I didn't think so. Get ready!" He got up picking out kakis and a polo shirt and got ready. I went to my closet picking out a blue dress with green swirls and put it on. Then I slipped on my black flats and let my waist length blonde hair fall down my body.

Someone knocks on the door. I rush down the stairs and open it smiling. "Gabe!" Laughs.

"Hey Alyx" he was grinning.

"What are you doing here Gabe? Don't you have to help your brothers get ready for the reaping?"

"Nope my mom took care of them before I was even awake. She told me I should come see you before the reaping just in case one of us you know…get picked to go to the hunger games…"

"Don't talk like that Gabe!" I started crying and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight.

"I'm sorry Alyx." He held me tight while I cried.

"I….don't….want….to….lose….you." choking on my tears.

"I promise you won't Alyx."

My mom walked over. "Come on guys. We need to get to the reaping." I kissed Gabe. "I'll see you after the reaping. Good luck." I wipe my salty tears.

"See you." I watched him leave. "Matt come on! It's time to go!" he ran down the stairs and we walked to the town square.

I signed in and walked to the 15 year old girls section and watched matt go to the 12 year old boys section. I stayed with my friends who were chatting nervously but I didn't say anything. I am afraid that Matt will get picked. If he did Gabe said he would volunteer but I don't want him going either. Silent tears fell down my face.

Our escort walked onto the stage. She looked like a cat. The whiskers and tail were not excluded from her body. "Hello everyone! I am Tigris. I will be our District four tributes' escort. Let's get started!" She walked over to the girls ball containing our names while I crossed my fingers. "Alyxandra Brightstar! Come on up!"

I walked onto the stage still crying silently and shook her hand. "Aw hun! No need to cry! You'll do great!" No I won't I thought.

"Time for our male tribute!" she walked over to the boys' ball and picked out a name. "Matthew Brightstar! Let's meet our male tribute!" he walked up to the stage solemnly. I watched Gabe run through the crowd.

"I volunteer for him! I volunteer!"

"No! Gabriel no way are you coming!"

"I'm sorry Alyxandra."

"What is your name young man?" our escort asked.

"Gabriel…Gabriel Storm."

"Congratulations Alyxandra and Gabriel. May the odds ever be in your favor." Instead of shaking hands, Gabe hugged me and I collapsed into his arms. Gabe picked me up and carried me to the Town Hall. I could hear him asking the guards if we could say our goodbyes in the same room. Luckily they let us. I don't think that even if I wanted to that I could let go of him. I feel like he's the only reason I haven't fallen apart completely.

THE GOODBYES

My mom, brother, Gabe's mom, dad, and six brothers walked in. "Alyx." He whispered. "You need to get up to say goodbye." I got up still crying.

"Alyx!" my mom hugged me tight and I whispered something in her ear before we sobbed into each other.

"You need to come home Alyx." Matt said handing me a piece of our deceased brother's blanket.

"I will." I pull him into a hug with our mother. We cry for the rest of the hour.

_Gabriel's Goodbyes_

I watched my family and Alyx's family walk into the room. I whispered in Alyx's ear, "Alyx. You need to get up to say goodbye." I watched her get up and collapse into her mother's arms. I turned to my family.

"Gabriel why would you volunteer for that little boy?" my mother whispered loudly. "Don't risk your life for that girl," The obvious hatred towards Alyx in her voice.

"Shut up mother. Look at her! She would be in pieces on that stage still if I didn't volunteer!" She glanced at Alyx.

"You're right," she said quietly. The rest of the hour I spent hugging and saying goodbye to my family. The guards came and took us to the train.

What did Katniss wear to the reaping in The Hunger Games?

How did Katniss know Peeta before the reaping?

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
